Quest items (Betrayal in Antara)
Quest items are unique items in Betrayal at Antara which are not necessarily integral to the game's plot but can be used to complete various quests. Academy Pass * Acquired in: chest in Ticoro, Empty House in Isten. Cannot be sold. * The heavy parchment read, in precise, elegant calligraphy, "The bearer of this document, a seeker of truth and wisdom, shall be allowed full privileges and access to the Academy's vaults that he may partake of and contribute to the Empire's greatest treasure: knowledge." It was signed "Varta Grelorian, First Rector." * Use: give to doorward at Pernath Academy in Burlen for access to its offices and library. Chailan Tea * Acquired by: visiting Paolo Verazza in Midova after repaying his debt in Chapter 2. * Character raised the bundle of crushed leaves to his/her nose and inhaled, filling his/her nostrils with the rich aroma. It smelled vaguely unpleasant to him/her, an opinion shared by most Antarans -- which was why few shops in the Empire stocked it. Chailan tea was something of an acquired taste. * Use: give to Mage Finch. Divining Rod * Acquired from: Mage Enkudi on the road northwest of Sortiga in Chapter 2. * It seemed like an ordinary stick to character until he/she grabbed both prongs of the forked end. Then the stick came alive, tugging at him/her as if dragged by an invisible current. * Use: place in the stream in Kyree Colony to restore their water supply. Enkudi's Gems * Acquired from: Mage Enkudi on the road northwest of Sortiga in Chapter 2. * Character stared at the handful of tiny gemstones. Pearls, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds -- even at their size such a collection was worth more than most men could hope for in two lifetimes. Character suppressed a flash of avarice and realized he/she wouldn't be at ease until the gems were delivered to Antoni in Midova as promised. * Use: give to Antoni Octomont in Midova to repay Paolo Verazza's debt. Handkerchief * Acquired from: Korellyn just north of Sortiga after meeting Farmer Mattai Brunia and Lord Gerson in Chapter 1. * This may have once been a fine silk handkerchief, but he/she doubted any amount of washing would make it presentable again. Character tried not to speculate about what may have caused the various colored stains. Much of the intricate embroidery was still intact, though, including a monogrammed "LG" in one corner. * Use: confront Gerson with it to acquire Brunia's Deed. Glass Tube * Acquired from: a Chest in the Shepherd Cave. * Description: Four crimson glass panels were held together by a box-like lead frame with a hook at the top. The resulting tube looked like it was intended to be wall-mounted. * Use: place on the candle by the cave's mosaic to illuminate a puzzle solution. Nudrations * Created by: combining Nudberry Roots with Rations. Though both appear in Shared Inventory, Nudrations appear in individual inventory. * Description: The packet of rations looked and smelled normal, betraying no hint of the ground nudberry roots mixed into the food. Character put the sleep-inducing bundle aside. * Use: give to Flaar near Cardone in Chapter 2. Nutrients ("Calcicum Powder"): * Acquired from: Naomi in the conservatory in Varnesse. * Description: Character gave in to curiosity and loosened the bundle. It contained fine crystals which he ran through his fingers, trying in vain to divine the composition. Finally he gave up and rewrapped the bundle. * Use: in Elona, on Noal's garden. Aren notes that the crystals smell awful. Nothing appears to happen immediately after the crystals are sprinkled into the garden, but they have an effect on Noal later. Return to Naomi to learn magic from her. Play Tickets * Acquired from: Lord Lighton in Isten, chest south of Isten. * Description: The hard leather strips branded with the amphitheater's name would undoubtedly be reused upon collection at the front gate. These tickets were for the current performance of "Academy of Broken Hearts" starring Gerald Vardese and Maria Liana. * Use: give to ticket taker for access to Isten Auditorium. Tree Idol * Found in: a home in Korus Landing after receiving the Green Key in Eastbank. * Description: The polished wood statue evoked a visceral reaction, simultaneously revolting and compelling. While Grrrlf woodwork illuminated the material's natural form and beauty, it was almost as if this wood had been forced into something it didn't want to be. * Use: bring to a Chunese man in Eastbank, who does not want to see it but will ask for it to be buried under the stump of the tree it was made from. Return to the man for a reward. Wedding Rings * Found in: a Buried Cache of sand on the beach south of Sortiga. * Description: The three identical rings formed a traditional Antaran wedding set: one for the bride, one for the groom, and one to be passed down to their firstborn child for its wedding day. * Use: return to one of three people in Sortiga. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Items (BIA)